


New School

by Niina_rox



Series: Markson Tales [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Chanwoo gets a small mention, Family, Fluff, Jinyoung and Jaebum are mean I’m sorry, M/M, Yugyeom and BamBam get bullied, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Yugyeom gets bullied in high school, while Youngjae absolutely loves school.





	New School

It's normal that Yugyeom is looking forward to starting high school, he's hoping to make more friends. But at least he has BamBam by his side, they both find it exciting since it's all so new. What they don't expect is to be picked on, by a couple of seniors. Who decided they'd be perfect to bully, it was little things to begin with. It was enough to be a complete shock to them, Yugyeom didn't know how to react. BamBam just didn't say or do anything to stop it, he's not used to stuff like this. Neither of them say anything to their parents. 

But it doesn't go unnoticed how quiet Yugyeom becomes, his parents notice so does Youngjae who is worried about his older brother. ”I’m worried that something has happened at school, I've never seen him so quiet.” All Mark wanted to do was fix what was wrong, if only he knew. ”I think he'll tell when he's ready to,” Jackson was trying to comfort them both. Meanwhile Youngjae was going to check on his brother, ”Yugyeom?” he received silence. At least at first he walked up to, his brother who was wrapped up in his blanket.

”What’s wrong?” he heard him cry a little, ”nothing is wrong Youngjae.” It fell quiet ”I know that's not true, I'm seven I'm not stupid.” Yugyeom sighed he took his time facing his brother, and when he did all he said was. ”It doesn't concern you Youngjae,” he looked at him ”you should tell our parents.” Yugyeom didn't want to or at least, he wasn't ready to tell anyone. ”It's not a big deal okay” he just wanted to forget everything, during dinner he was quiet. He just played with his food, not really wanting to eat. Of course, they all noticed. 

But no one said a word. Until after they had finished eating, Mark went to see if he could get him to talk. ”Yugyeom” he looked up from his book, ”I’m fine appa” Mark sat on the bed ”why don't I believe that.” Yugyeom sighed ”I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it,” ”you know you can tell me anything.” It fell quiet ”I know it's just something that, has been happening at school.” That certainly caught his attention, ”what has been happening.” He looked away as tears fell down his face, ”BamBam and I have been getting bullied.”

Yugyeom ended up breaking Mark didn't hesitate, to pull him into his arms. ”It's going to be okay,” he repeated it a few times. Yugyeom slowly stopped crying he simply relaxed, in his appa’s arms. It was only a few minutes later Youngjae looked into, the room he smiled a little as he slowly walked in. Mark smiled at him silently telling him to join in; he wrapped his little arms around his brother. It was the perfect moment; it wasn’t long before Youngjae headed to bed. “You need to be strong my son, show them bullies that they can’t hurt you.” 

“I know it will be hard, but I know, that you can do anything you put your mind to.” Yugyeom smiled a little “thanks appa” a few minutes later; he was asleep. Mark felt bad for him he knows what it’s like, to be bullied. The next morning seemed to be better Yugyeom, certainly looked happier. He knew what he was going to do and that was, stand up to Jaebum and Jinyoung. No matter how stupid it really was, he just wanted to go through high school without any issues. It was that afternoon when Mark went to get Youngjae. 

He wasn't expecting his son to be very energetic, ”appa I made a new friend” he felt happy for him. ”That's wonderful” Youngjae smiled so proudly, a few seconds later he met his new friend. ”This is Chanwoo” Mark watched, as they talked a little while waiting for Chanwoo’s parents. It was clear that Youngjae was happy, to have someone new to talk to. Along the way, they found Yugyeom, who looked just as happy as he was in the morning. ”Was today better” Yugyeom looked, at his appa ”it was I stood up to them.” ”And I made more friends because, of what I did” Mark felt so proud of his son.

 

Yugyeom and BamBam were minding their own business as always, sitting at lunch talking when they were interrupted by none other than; Jinyoung and Jaebum. ”Look at what we’ve got here” both boys stopped, Yugyeom was waiting for the perfect moment. It was when Jaebum was getting in his face, and he noticed how scared BamBam looked. ”You know what” Jaebum smirked ”what,” Yugyeom stood up pushing him away. ”This is going to stop” Jaebum stood silent, ”you think so? Because of I certainly don't.” They had gained an audience because, it's not every day someone stands up to Jaebum.

Of course, Jinyoung had gone over to them. ”I have had enough of your bullying, and I'm pretty sure no one needs you in their face every day.” It went quiet amongst the three of them, Yugyeom took a deep breath. For a twelve-year-old he’s smarter, and more mature. ” I think you need to find a better way to deal with life,” he looked at both of them. ”Where can you get in life if you bully people,” they didn't respond, but he didn't need them too. They stood there frozen until the bell went, by then Yugyeom and BamBam had headed off to class.

After the day was over a few of the other kids, who were getting teased went up to him. It was clear they wanted to be friends; he thought it was a little funny. But it was obvious Yugyeom didn't mind, he felt good for standing up for himself.

 

It was quiet at home but both boys were happy, it was evident from the smiles on their faces. When Jackson got home he couldn't help but feel happy, of course, he had to ask. ”Why is everyone so happy,” Youngjae was the first to say ”I made a new friend.” It was clear he wanted to tell everyone about him; it was then Yugyeom added. ”I made new friends and I stood up for myself,” it was then Jackson realized what had been happening to his son. ”That's good” it wasn't long before they sat down, to have dinner. Everyone feeling like it had been a good day. 


End file.
